


What Have You Done Now

by Dirty_Corza



Series: No Good Deed [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, a letter to sherlock, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary writes a letter to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Done Now

Mary didn’t tell John first. She knew she ought to, but there was a different letter she had to send first. Well, less a letter, more a message.

 

Dear Mister Holmes,

I understand you haven’t been updating your website, you haven’t been ding anything to let my husband know you’re alive. I’m not here to berate you for that, I can understand how you feel, not wanting to make him choose between the two of us. I thank you for that, really I do.

But there’s a matter that I feel you should know about, if you wish to stay away indefinitely. I’ve been diagnosed with something… Something terminal. Unless I get treatment right away. But I’m pregnant. The treatment would terminate the pregnancy and leave me unable to have children. 

You probably already know what I’m going to tell you next. I plan on refusing treatment. John doesn’t know this yet, any of it. He expects to come home and find out if I am confirmed to be with child, not come home and find out I’m dying. He could use a friend, Mister Holmes, now more than ever.

Mary Morstan

 

She didn’t know if Sherlock would be checking The Science Of Deduction himself, but at least this way she knew Mycroft would know, and he would let his brother know what was happening. With a deep breath, she closed the window on her computer. She had to prepare for how to tell John.


End file.
